


Spencer

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Asexual Spencer Reid, Autistic Spencer Reid, Awkward Spencer Reid, Canon Autistic Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, I'm Bad At Summaries, Multi, Past Drug Use, Spencer Reid Has a Stutter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When David Rossi first returns to the BAU, he immediately knows that there's something different about the young Dr. Spencer Reid... something special.





	Spencer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Rossi/Reid fic, so my apologies if it sucks  
> Also, sorry for the inevitable short chapters ;-;

David Rossi looked around, taking in everything. The people... he didn't recognize most of them. A fit black man was flirting with a slightly chubby, bespectacled blonde woman. Two other women, a blonde and a brunette, were chatting by the coffeemaker. A nerdy guy with brown hair and glasses was absorbed in a game on his phone, and a skinny kid with long hair drank his coffee in silence. Rossi's eyes lingered on the kid for a moment before he caught sight of the one person he recognized: Aaron Hotchner.  
"Hey, Dave. Nice to see you again."  
"Likewise, Aaron."  
"Well... this is the team. Agents Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss and Jennifer Jareau, technical analysts Penelope Garcia and Kevin Lynch, and Dr. Spencer Reid."  
The skinny kid looked up upon hearing his name. His face lit up when he saw who had just arrived.  
Hotch laughed. "Dave, meet your biggest fan."  
Despite Spencer's obvious delight at getting to work with _the_ David Rossi, he stayed silent, and suddenly seemed to find his coffee very interesting. Rossi, in an attempt to make the kid more comfortable, extended his hand.  
"I-I don't shake. S-sorry." Spencer kept his eyes trained on the floor.  
"It's alright, kid." Rossi smiled sympathetically. "I promise, I don't bite."  
"I-I have work to d-do." Spencer walked away as quickly as he could without spilling his coffee.  
"Is he always like that?" he asked Hotch.  
"Only around strangers. Well... new team members. He can talk to unsubs, families of victims, the local police wherever we are, and he's fine. A bit awkward, but mostly fine. He's not a very social person, and he doesn't handle change very well. But don't worry, he'll warm up to you. He's a sweet kid, really. He's just... well... Reid."  
"Yeah... Just Reid."


End file.
